


You And I See Eye To Eye

by NidoranDuran



Series: Feel Free To... [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Dubious Consent, F/M, Free Use, Mindbreak, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Public Sex, Sluttification, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Since Unova's insitution of free use laws, Hilda and her mother Touko have had some issues, as Hilda embraces the sexual freedom and submission, while Touko feels like the whole region is going insane. A night out between mother and daughter where they can't say no to any offers for sex from men might be what's needed to change all of that. Anonymous commission.





	You And I See Eye To Eye

Unova had lost its collective mind. That was all that Touko could think about the past three weeks and the region's controversial new 'free use' laws. It was absolute insanity. One she went along with through necessity, but she wasn't exactly happy to deal with the fact random men could just walk up to her and fuck her however they wanted. Touko wasn't able to go out for groceries or a jog without getting fucked, and that was getting on her nerves. Even then, as she and her daughter walked down the street, they could see sex just happening in shameless shows of depravity all around them. One woman was flush against a store window getting fucked from behind, another was down on her knees sucking a man off. Her daughter's best friend for years, Bianca, lay topless on a passing car, her large breasts in feverish motion as she called hello toward Hilda.

And Hilda, who was actually somehow the more frustrating element of this whole free use mistake Unova was in the middle of. Touko could not understand it for the life of her, but for some insane reason, her daughter was happy with how things were turning out. She'd started wearing a skimpier tank top, started cramming herself into a pair of jean shorts a couple sizes too small so that guys took more notice of her ass and her legs were more exposed. Hilda was taking too well to this, getting into the sex, saying the most vulgar things about herself and to the men fucking her... Touko was very worried.

But today, she wanted a nice day, and she refused to let anything get in the way of that. They were going out for dinner, Hilda back from another big tournament win and wanting to treat her mom to dinner and a movie, as had become a bit of a ritual for them when Hilda began to really pull in good prize money from tournaments. Touko pushed aside the fact her daughter dressed as a tramp and openly tried to court the same insane and unrestrained male attention that Touko personally wanted to fly under the radar and avoid entirely.

Whole lot of good that did.

"It's nice to see Bianca coming out of her shell," Hilda said. "So how has home been with all this new stuff since I've been gone? Cheren come back to 'visit'?"

"Every few days," Touko muttered. "I wish you could tell him to back off. I know we're not allowed to say no or anything but he is getting really, really clingy and I keep worrying it's getting weirder and deeper than a sex thing with him. I'm--"

"One of you two is going to fuck my Zweilous." A voice cut into their conversation, and Touko stiffened up in panic, as the two watched a trainer walk up toward them, a big grin across his face. "One of you want to volunteer, or do I get to pick?'

Touko shuddered in disgust and panic. Fucking Pokemon had become a 'popular' and insane aspect of free use, too. Because having sex with Pokemon was a sexual act, women weren't able to refuse fucking a man's Pokemon if they were told to, and female Pokemon were considered to give automatic consent as well. Easily one of the most infuriating and insane aspects of this whole fiasco. She'd thankfully avoided running into any of that yet, but now the choice--or lack thereof--seemed upon her.

"Never fucked a Zweilous before," Hilda said, happily stepping forward. "I'll do it."

"You'll what?" Touko asked, gasping in worry, stumbling back from her daughter in panic. She watched as Hilda dropped her jean shorts and got down onto all fours before the Pokemon was even out. "Hilda, what are you doing?"

"Mom... I want to say that I just really got weirdly into this when free use happened and some guy made me have a marathon fuck session with his Infernape. But I've been fucking Pokemon since like day four of my journey." Hilda was open about it now. In a world were sex was normal and commonplace and happened out in public, Hilda felt she could be honest and vulgar, giving her ass a smack and calling, "Come on, get that big boy out for me!"

"Holy shit," remarked the man as he sent his Zweilous out, the dragon type immediately moving to climb up and mount the presenting girl, while he in turn eyed Touko. "And you can keep me happy," he said, grabbing Touko and shoving her up against a nearby wall, her yoga pants coming down and his cock plunging very suddenly into her.

Touko wasn't anywhere near as bothered by the man grabbing her and sticking his cock in her as she was by the way her daughter started getting fucked on her hands and knees by a Pokemon. The confession was so abrupt and insane, and she had watched as her daughter slid into so many insane attitudes and ideas, watched her lose her way so much. It made her want to focus on the guy fucking her, to meet his eyes and hold on tight as his cock shoved into her and he got right to fucking her with reckless and eager motions making her body shiver under the pressures that ensued, under the feelings of chaos and heat that grabbed on and refused to let go. She needed to do fucking something to make this situation work to her advantage.

But Hilda's moans were loud and reckless, too much of everything all at once for her to be able to shut the fuck up and stay quiet. She felt the Pokemon's thick cock slide into her, happily stuck underneath the heavy dragon type as he thrust into her, and she was happily unafraid of giving up to this mess, moaning in reckless excitement and a show of absolute surrender, of fervor and hunger and desire. "That's a good boy. A good, big dicked dragon boy. Come on and fuck me real hard."

Every thrust into her slick, snug pussy relished in this treatment. Hilda was unapologetic about giving in to this. Public sex was hot. Sleeping around was hot. She'd always been a bit of a slut about things but free use let her bring that out into the open and really stop caring about pretense or anyone's hang-ups. People revealed themselves left and right to have been massive perverts all along, and now it was all out in the open. She watched a man fuck her mom while she in turn got dicked down by his Pokemon, and it was just how things were now. How things maybe should have been, in some fucked up way.

Touko groaned under this attention, her body shivering as she took the thrusts on. Each push deep into her pussy was a bit overwhelming, and she did her best to try and contain herself in this weird swell of confusion, keeping her eyes locked on his. She didn't say anything, though. Touko didn't know what she even could have said. This was so insane and so weird, and she had never found words to express anything resembling sense in response to this. There was none. Men were just able to grab women and fuck them as they pleased, none of it sounded reasonable at all. She took this pounding as a matter of course, just letting him fuck her and use her so she could get cut loose and go on with her evening, trying very hard to just get through this.

"Never seen a mother as hot as her daughter is," the man said, trying to get some conversation going as he pounded into her, and Touko let out a frustrated, whined thanks, not too genuinely grateful for any of this, but what else could she do? Flush against the wall, a stranger's cock pounding into her, her body overwhelmed by the bubbling tensions and feelings of something guiltily 'good' in ways that Touko really did not want to ever get used to... This was a mess, all sense and reason ripped away from the whole of Unova.

But she came. Oh Arceus, did she still cum. Touko groaned and whined as the pleasure surged through her, a fierce and sudden orgasm grabbing hold of her and pushing her over the edge, frustrated gasps and moans hitting her as she wriggled underneath the weight of this stranger, as his cum pumped into her and Touko felt herself burning with frustration just in time for him to grab her and tug her off the wall. "And now you get to see my Pokemon cum in your daughter."

"Yeah, yes, good boy good boy. Good. Fucking. Boy!" Hilda screamed out in ecstasy as she came, head rolling back, everything hitting the spot just right for her as she completely succumbed to this hazy mess of pleasure, this excitement and this throbbing hunger. The Zweilous plunged forward, filling Hilda up with a flood of hot, gooey cum that had her getting even louder and more excited, thrashing madly under the throbbing ecstasy and excitement of being filled and taken and overwhelmed with such brilliant, fervid ecstasy. As the Zweilous pulled out, Hilda let out some weak whines, looking up at her mother who refused to meet her gaze, and shrugged. "What can I do? It's the law, mom."

The law not responsible for Hilda's half of that display, but Touko didn't want to try and make a spectacle of this and ruin her nice night out with her daughter, so she bit her tongue and just tried to ignore it. "We'll still make our dinner reservation on time," Touko said, while her daughter pulled her shorts up her legs and Touko in turn adjusted her pants to pull them back up and head off toward dinner. The conversation had gained a heavy burden from what had just gone on, and Touko wanted to do her best to smooth over all of it by simply ignoring everything that had happened, talking about pretty much anything she could to try and stave off acknowledging or thinking in any way about what had just transpired. Everyone would be a lot happier that way, she reasoned.

Nobody else grabbed either of them off the street on their way to the restaurant, but once there they found that place in a bit of disrepair too, the pretty redhead handling reservations and guiding people to their tables bent over her podium and receiving a deep, hard fucking from a man holding a fistful of hair in one hand and his bill in the other. She cried out in confusion to the two as they walked in, "Just take a seat yourselves, please, I can't help you right now!" It was one of the more unexpected drawbacks of free use, something nobody had really thought about or seen coming when these things went into practice. Women in service jobs were often unable to serve their clients because they were too busy 'serving their clients'.

Nodding, the mother and daughter pushed through, Hilda helpfully telling her which name the reservation was under so she could tick it off, and the two sat down. Inside of the restaurant was a fair bit of frustration going on, little bursts of sex happening all around them. Women sitting at tables trying to enjoy their meals in peace, or pulled up from tables, getting bent over them and fucked, one bold woman even eating through getting fucked from behind so aggressively. It was chaos, and Touko really, really just wanted a nice day out with her daughter.

Things were very immediately off their rocket as the waiter brought some glasses to the women and promised to be here with menus shortly. Problem was, the glasses he brought weren't filled with water, but with cum, sloshing about and threatening to spill out as he set them down on the table and stood there expecting, waiting. "Once you finish your drinks, I will come back with the menus," he said, arms crossed.

The power imbalance and the easy expectation of whatever the hell a man asked of a woman was infuriating, as Touko look at the glass, then back toward the kitchen where a bunch of male cooks were peering out to see the two pretty brunettes drink their cum, one of them holding the hair of a pretty female cook down on her knees getting her mouth fucked. She wished she could say something, and looked over to Hilda hoping for some sort of support or agreement this was unacceptable or over the line, only to see Hilda chugging down the glass of fresh cum like it was water, holding it up high and just swallowing all she could, making Touko squirm in deeper pressure in her own seat.

Her daughter was a slut. That was all there was to it. Free use formed a convenient excuse for Hilda to bring all of this out into the open, and Touko sat there an ashamed mother, even as all the men in the place looked eagerly toward her daughter and marveled at how she drank cum. Of course, not making this any easier was the bare fact that she had to drink cum too if she wanted to eat. Nervously, she grasped the glass, feeling the firm and discerning gaze of men now waiting to watch her do it, as she brought the cup to her lips and began to drink. The taste was far from pleasant, and the texture was infuriating, Touko swallowing down wave after wave of spunk, mouth filling up with more of that sticky mess forming blobs and shifting in one mass together. It did not go comfortably down her throat, the shuddering struggle and panic really getting to her as she embraced this frustration with little real sense of how to help herself here, falling ever deeper into the embarrassment and the pressure that ensued.

But she drank. Frustrated and overwhelmed as she was, Touko drank down every drop of the cooks' cum. Hilda slammed her glass down like she had just won a drinking competition, cum still oozing down her chin and a frenzied, thirsty look in her eye, while Touko placed it down more composed, wiping her mouth with the napkin and doing her best to try and steady herself in this weird situation, wishing that for just one single moment reason could prevail.

"Thank you, I will bring the menus shortly," the waiter said, bowing and heading off, oddly respectable for a man who just made two women drink cum, and the way everyone just treated this all like it was easily just normal only made things more infuriating for Touko. She felt like the only sane person now in this insane world.  
*********************************  
"People must calm down during movies," Touko said. "They're just going to enjoy what they're watching, right?" she asked that bent over the concessions counter, getting fucked by the man behind her in line, head turned toward Hilda who had her hand around the cock of another man who was happily imposing himself upon her, jerking him off on top of her popcorn at his request. She hadn't been out to a theater since free use came into effect, and it had to be a more reasonable place. Had to be.

"Only one way to find out," Hilda said with a shrug, keeping her attention firm as she tended to the task at hand. The way her mother shivered nervously where she stood honestly gave Hilda a spectacular rush of excitement. Touko was entirely right in her assessment; Hilda was always sexually exploratory, always eager to try new things, and rampant, wild public sex had just been a dream come true for the pro trainer. Her mom was such a straight arrow, and the contract delighted Hilda in ways she didn't feel the least bit bad for. It was just too much fun seeing her nervously get fucked over a counter and trying so hard to act normal.

Touko whined and shivered, as the theater employee handed off her popcorn and drink just in time for Touko saying, "Thank you," to turn into a noisy show of over the top orgasmic reaction. her head rolled back, hips shaking, body trembling as she was hit with waves of absolute bliss rushing over her one after another, pulsing with molten desire across her body and overwhelming her thoroughly. There was just too much happening here. It felt so good, so hot, and she felt so guilty about it as she bit her lip and struggled to tug her pants back up again. "I hear Hoenn is lovely this time of year, we should go on vacation."

Hilda nodded. "I'd love to bring you to Hoenn for the next Mossdeep Invitational, but you should read the news more; other regions want in on this too." She brought the man over the edge, his cum spewing all over her popcorn, and Hilda didn't bat an eye as she reached in to grab some and toss it into her mouth, before giving her mother a pat on the back, smearing a bit of cum on her blouse as she did so. "Come on, let's go take our seats."

Committed as could be to trying to redeem this mother-daughter night out, Touko followed Hilda into the theater and to their seats. It wasn't too packed in there; the movie had been out a few weeks already but Hilda had been too busy with tournaments to be able to come home to Nuvema and see it with her mom, which was the only way they could want to see it. It was fine; a little wait didn't bother them at all as they settled into their theater seats, the sparse nature of how little bother there was around them making for a nice, relaxing atmosphere for them to begin chatting and enjoying one another's company, leaving all the chaos and weirdness behind them.

At least, that was the idea. 

They chatted a bit through it all and then the movie began, cutting off their small talk and keeping them focused on the screen. Everything went dark, and for a little while, Touko felt like maybe this was going to proceed with some semblance of sanity and reason. It was a nice feeling, warming and leaving her ready to see where this went and where she could go with the feeling of confidence she had been so horribly in need of. Problem was that it didn't last very long at all, only a minute or so into the movie before she felt someone grabbing at her ponytail.

"Don't mind me," groaned a man, who proceeded to turn Touko's head most of the way toward him and slide his dick into her mouth. The nerve! Touko looked up in surprise and panic at the man working his hips forward, guiding his dick into her mouth and very directly, very shamelessly. Her widened and panicked gaze looked through the mess going on, out toward the mess before her as she struggled to keep from shouting something in anger, her trying to watch the movie through the corner of her eye while a man effortlessly ruined her nice time with his cock. This was insane; she had just been hopeful or the sanctity of a movie theater, but here was this mess now to ruin everything.

Deep strokes pushed the cock greedily forward, challenging her with the pressure of this oral indulgence, an intention and an aggression that she felt horribly unprepared to deal with. Usually, Touko felt embarrassment at being fucked in public, felt a pulse of shame and frustration over the way that she was so blatantly removed from any right to tell people no, the way she was looked at and the way it was all made a game out of. But now? Now she felt irritation more than anything, shivering and aching under the weird and frustrating pulse of way too much pressure. 

"Mm, yeah sure of course you can stick it in my ass." The voice came from off to the side, and Touko already knew what was going on, as another man came up beside her daughter. He shoved her forward, bending her over the empty seats in front of them and tugged down at Hilda's shorts, her round, fuckable ass given its first deep, hard filling of the day right there in the movie theater. Hilda didn't contain herself at all, her mad gasps loud and hot as she got fucked from behind with deep, smooth, fast motions. It was all so indecent and frenzied, and Touko was deeply embarrassed for how much her daughter was getting into this.

Nobody seemed to actually pay mind to Hilda's noisiness, though. The other scattered people in the theater continued on with what they were doing, ignoring everything happening. Off to the side another woman was bouncing up and down on a man's cock, and started to get louder herself as Hilda's noisiness emboldened her, and before long not only could Touko not stare straight at the movie, but she could barely hear it, either. Touko remained baffled still by all of this, wishing she understood what was going on and why it was all happening, as some stranger fucked her mouth and kept teasing his way down into her throat, making Touko shiver and groan under the feelings of heat and weirdness that ensued.

He came without warning, grabbing her hair and tugging her down onto his cock, making Touko choke as his hot, thick seed spurted down her throat, and none of this left Touko feeling good. Especially as the man pulled out, rubbed his dick on her cheek, and then took his seat down beside her. "Alright, you can watch the movie now," he said, only to immediately shove his fingers down her pants and start to finger her.

It left Touko in a frustrating and weird position, the whole world going crazy around her as she tried to stare forward at the movie, a stranger's fingers up her twat and her daughter bent over and loudly getting fucked in the ass over by her side, way too much in her vision for her to ignore any of what was going on here. She just had to sit there and accept it, had to let this all play out in intense, throbbing discomfort. Touko was the only sane person left in Unova it felt like, and she just wanted to enjoy a movie in peace with her daughter.  
************************  
"This was a really good time," Hilda said, stepping out of the theater with her mother. "I'm glad we waited until I got back so we could see it together, I turned down a chance to just because I knew you wanted to see it with me."

Touko looked incredulously at her daughter, wondering how to even phrase what she felt bubbling inside of her, the frustration and the tension getting the better of her as she wondered what to even say. Hilda had spent that whole movie messing around with a guy very noisily, and Touko hadn't really been able to process much of what was going on in the movie in the process, even when she wasn't getting fingered for forty-five minutes straight, rubbed out to so many orgasms that the front of her pants were soaked. There was so much here that just bothered the hell out of Touko in every way, but Hilda brought it all back around to something sweet and loving with that one sentence.

"I'm glad we had a good time, too," Touko said, relenting in confusion under the mess of frustration that hit her, not having any idea what else to say.

"Everyone's gonna have a good time soon," called a voice. Touko groaned as she closed her eyes, knowing what was coming and dreading it. She and Hilda turned around to see Hilda's childhood friend, Hilbert, walking toward them, holding onto a Pokeball. "Hey Touko. Hilda."

"Hey Hilbert," Hilda said, waving happily toward him, eyeing his Pokeball and knowing what was coming. Touko knew it too, dread swelling up inside of her. "You're here to fuck my mom I take it."

"Can you blame me?" Hilbert asked, scoffing and motioning toward Touko. "I hear Cheren's going to be your new dad soon."

Touko fumed and blushed, furious at the remark, at how casual her daughter was about this all, frustration swelling. "Can we just go home?" she asked, at the end of her patience as she looked to someone, anyone, for reason. "I'm really--"

"Fine, Hilbert," Hilda whined. "Please don't fuck my mom. Fuck me instead." But her smile widened, as she motioned toward his Pokeball and said, "That's your Haxorus, right? Oh, he won't be happy if he doesn't get to fuck... I guess mom, you can fuck Haxorus instead, I'll take the pressure off of Hilbert for you."

The thought was so incomprehensible that Touko didn't even really get it for a moment, startled and starting in worry and confusion at her daughter, trying to process what she was saying and what that could mean, Touko just so tired that she didn't know any longer how to think. It meant she had no reaction time at all to brace herself before big, hefty claws grabbed hold of her. Where did her pants go and why weren't they on her anymore? Everything just happened so quickly, and by the time Touko registered any of it, she was impaled on the massive cock of a six foot tall dragon Pokemon slamming her greedily down onto his cock, holding her by the arms and guiding her brutally up and down his dick with a very single-minded sort of intention.

Touko let out confused gasps of heat and panic as she felt the thrusts taking her, worked up and down the big cock with an aggression and an excitement too hazy and hot and chaotic or her to handle. After so long spent being overwhelmed and fucked and ruined by this insane day out, there was a swell of something hot and haze inside of Touko, a throbbing mess of confusion and weird, dizzy hunger that throbbed through her and struck her hard, harsh. Everything felt so strange now, the embarrassment of getting impaled on a Pokemon's cock. It was so sudden and insane, hitting her hard with feelings of confusion and panic so fierce that she didn't understand how to register them.

Haxorus's cock was huge, and it brought with it a lot of punishing fervor and motions that had her twisting and swaying in utter panic, unsure how to deal with what was happening and burning up hotter by the second under all of this weirdness. Her body had been primed through all the fucking and especially through the prolonged fingering session, so that now as she felt the pressure of something massive and rock hard plunging into her, Touko couldn't help but be lost to the swelling spark of something primal, her body heaving about wildly as she got fucked with deep and reckless motions designed to ruin her. Hot gasps and hollers of panic were all she could muster as she burned up so bright and so hot, everything spinning around her.

Off to the side, Hilda was down on her knees greedily deepthroating Hilbert, worshiping his cock with greedy and eager delight. His hand was on her ponytail to use as a handle, but the motions and the aggression were almost all Hilda, her head bobbing along at its own pace in greedy service of his cock. She was happy to go, happy to gag him down with aggressive motions that defied all sense of self-preservation. She was so happy to please, but even more happy to peek out the corner of her eye, to see her mom getting fucked hard and rough by a Pokemon. It was absolute delight for her, and her devious plan was all coming together as she worked happily on, tending to the cock and giving herself up utterly to this mess.

Senseless cries of panic and heat rang out as Touko got the fuck of a lifetime from a damn Pokemon. Her legs trembled, stuck up in the air while she took her deep drilling like a pro, dizzy and confused, her body inching ever down deeper into the surrender and the heat of something senseless, something that begged for her surrender. All of the hard fucking she'd endured through her nice day out had led up to this, her body completely subservient now to lusts and desires so chaotically ruling her that her head couldn't land, all of this senseless panic and indulgence completely ruining her now as she came hard and heavy and without sense.

Something snapped inside of Touko as she came, yelling hotly and shivering in confusion as she acme, as the Pokemon's cock erupted inside of her pussy and filled her with so much hot, gooey cum. She found herself nervously shivering, whining and yelling out in something so startled and hot that she didn't know how to think straight. Down to her knees she went. Haxorus shoved her down, and another man stepped up eagerly to push into her mouth, but rather than let him fuck her face, Touko found herself pushing forward to begin greedily, eagerly worshiping his cock, slobbering all over it as she dizzily took more pounding from Haxorus.

Lust consumed Touko like it hadn't consumed her since her twenties. So many weird feelings all at once washed over her, pounding through her with little focus or sense or restraint, just a throbbing mess of lust, of heat, of chaos too grand and too hot for her to deal with. It was so bright and dizzying, the searing rush of ecstasy hitting Touko and leaving her hungry, rabid, the wanton flares of desire doing things that had her simply unable to think straight. It all burned so good, and she stopped thinking about the inappropriate nature of this, about what she was doing and how wrong it was., but that wrongness made for just too much pleasure and delight for her to handle now.

She didn't look up at the man she sucked off, just took this spitroasting like a pro, moaning and heaving amid the pressure and the bliss, not caring what was going on now as pure excitement burned through her very being. There wasn't any fight left in Touko, as she embraced the thrill of getting fucked, having her mouth used by a stranger while a Pokemon drilled her pussy. Gone were the worries of how Hilda was making a fool of herself, how she was completely helpless under the throbbing weirdness and dizzy haze of getting fucked and taken and ruined. Everything that Touko felt now was pure excitement, and she wanted all of it, giving up to this mess of excitable hunger and letting it get the better of her, hotter and weirder by the second.

When she came, it was ecstasy this time. Pure, addictive, throbbing bliss that ached through her, left her whining and howling as Haxorus pumped another load into her, unable to contain herself any longer. This was a special kind of bliss, and Touko craved more of it, as she watched Hilda, covered in drool and cum, move over toward her mother. "How was it?" Hilda asked, wanting to know how her mom liked getting fucked by a Pokemon, only for hands to grab her and tug her into a kiss.

Crazed, feeling herself surrendering now to the very madness she thought had ruined her day, Touko lost herself to kiss her daughter all over, tasting the cum in her mouth. There was no restraint left in her, just a mad and frenzied push forward into the chaos and the surrender of something weird and hazy and altogether far too overwhelming to think straight. But as Hilda met the kiss, she showed a very deep willingness to lean into this chaotic spiral downward and hold snugly onto her. "You came around," Hilda moaned.

"I can't fight it anymore," Touko whined. "It feels so good. I love free use! I don't understand how but it's so--"

Hilda silenced her mother with her tongue. "Don't think," she said sweetly. "Look around us. You attracted quite a crowd with all of that fun. If you really love it now..." She bit her lip, and suddenly all of the girl's sluttier tendencies spoke to something brilliant and excited within Touko.

"Mother-daughter night doesn't have to end just because the movie's over," Touko agreed, looking around at all the men so eagerly watching, Hilbert included. The display of wanton sex with a Haxorus had done a lot to turn all eyes toward Touko, and she felt unafraid now of simply being consumed by that mad heat. "Please, come fuck my daughter and I as much as you want!"

Wrestled to the ground in a matter of seconds and stuffed full of big cocks greedily slamming into them, Hilda and Touko grew closer than ever before, all in the sweet fire and surrender of a world gone so mad that Touko no longer wanted to be sane in it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
